


I'm With You

by Jellybean96



Series: Bits and Things [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Realtionship, F/M, High Society Grant Ward, Insecure Skye, but he isn't snobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:24:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellybean96/pseuds/Jellybean96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye gets a little insecure about her relationship with Grant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babes! Here's a new one for ya! The prompt for this one was "I'm with you, okay? Always."
> 
> Also, the new episode tonight was definitely something else. If you haven't seen it yet, I won't say anything. Just know that certain parts of it were amazing. My jaw literally dropped.
> 
> Anywho, here's a cute lil one for ya. Enjoy!

" _Another beautiful woman on the arm of high society's most handsome man, Grant Ward. Grant has been single for the last few years, but never fails to show up to events like these with a gorgeous woman on his arm. Where is he finding these women? And how many broken hearts has he left behind when he—"_

Skye shuts the TV off, angrily tossing the remote control onto the couch cushion beside her. She crosses her arms over her chest and scowls at the blank TV screen.

"Skye?"

Looking up, Skye sees her boyfriend entering her apartment, still wearing his suit, the jacket now hanging on one of her coat hooks right inside the front door.

"Hi," she greets him, turning back to scowl at the TV.

"Hey," he smiles, stepping towards her to press a kiss to her cheek as he loosens his tie. "How's your day been?"

Skye shrugs, "Like it usually is."

"Oh, okay." He moves into her kitchen, pulling open the refrigerator door. Leaning down, he peers inside, "Hey, do you still have any of that food left that we had for dinner last night?"

"I don't know, maybe. Didn't you eat at the benefit?"

"Not a whole lot. The food they serve at those benefit dinners are never very satisfying."

"Okay."

Standing up straight, Grant turns to look at Skye, "What's going on with you?"

She doesn't look at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

He closes the refrigerator door, "Skye, seriously. What's going on? I've been here for less than five minutes and it feels like you're giving me the cold shoulder. And I don't even know what I did."

"Just forget about it," she tells him. "It doesn't matter."

He shakes his head and walks over to her, sitting down next to her, "I'm not going to forget about it, Skye. And yes it does matter. It matters to me because you matter to me."

"Doesn't seem that way," she mutters.

"What?"

She sighs and looks at him, "I said it doesn't seem like I matter to you much these days."

Grant furrows his brows in confusion, "Where would you get an idea like that?"

She stays silent, looking down at her lap.

"Skye, please. Tell me what's going on. I can't figure out how to fix whatever's wrong if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"Are you ashamed to be seen with me?" she asks him without looking up.

"Whoa, what?" He shakes his head immediately, "No, of course not. Why would you even think something like that?"

She looks up at him, "Because whenever you go to a benefit dinner or charity event you always have some tall, lanky model on your arm and not me. It makes me feel like you don't actually want to be with me in public, that one day you'll just up and leave me for one those bikini models you're always seen with."

Grant reaches out to take her hand in his, "Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."

Skye sighs, "I know that. It's just, I don't know. You're always taking those incredibly gorgeous women to all of these events and I don't exactly like it. Especially the girl you took tonight, she's gorgeous."

"Is that what this is all about? You're upset I didn't take you to the benefit? I know you, Skye. You wouldn't like it; it's all stuffy and pretentious."

"I don't care!" she exclaims, throwing her hands in the air. "I don't care if it'd be the most boring party in the history of boring parties. Do you know why I wouldn't care? Because I'd be at something that's a part of your life. But instead of going to those things to show my support for you and what you're a part of, I sit here and watch it all unfold on the TV screen in front of me while the people talk about if the latest woman on your arm could be your new girlfriend until you show up with a new one at the next event! And the only reason they talk like that is because no one knows I exist! No one in your fancy world knows we're together and it's killing me inside that I can't tell anyone because they won't exactly believe me."

He sighs, "You know the reason why no one knows about us. And it isn't because I'm ashamed of you; I could never be ashamed of you. It's because I want to keep what we have to ourselves for just a little while longer."

"It's been almost two years, Grant. How much longer do I have to keep it a secret that we're together?"

He reaches out and grabs both of her hands in his, "I just don't want this kind of life for you. I've grown up in the spotlight because of who my family is, but you haven't. Once we put it out there that we're together, nothing will be the same. You'll constantly have paparazzi hounding you and trying to get every little detail about your life that they possibly can. I'd never wish that kind of life on anyone."

"Then why are you dating me if you don't want me to have that kind of life?"

"I'm dating you because I love you. I just don't want you to be exposed to all the glam and glitz and all the negative things that come out of that."

"I'll be fine, Grant. You know I'm not the type of person to let all that stuff go to my head. And I'm pretty tough too; I had to be tough growing up in the system."

He sighs, "Yeah, I know."

"So does this mean we can tell people about us now?" she asks hopefully.

He lets out a small laugh, "Yeah, I guess it does."

She grins and jumps on him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug, "Yes! You're the best!"

He laughs a bit louder, "Thanks." He waits until she pulls out of the hug to speak again, "So, because we have decided to let the world know about us, do you want to come to a gala with me on Saturday?"

Her eyes widen, "Saturday? But didn't you just go to one tonight? It's only Wednesday!"

He smiles, "That's the life of the glitz and glam, babe."

She sighs, "Alright, I guess I can go with you."

"Great. It starts at 8 so I'll come by around 7:30 to get you." He leans forward to press a quick kiss to her lips and then moves to make his way to the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" she asks him, standing up from the couch.

He turns slowly to look at her, "Um, back to my place."

She shakes her head, "Uh-uh. You know what it does to me when you wear a suit. Let's go," she turns towards her bedroom and begins walking.

Grant smirks before he runs towards Skye, scooping her up into his arms when he reaches her. Skye shrieks and then laughs, wrapping her arms around Grant's neck to pull him in for a kiss.

* * *

"Babe, I'm here. Are you ready to go?" Grant calls out as he enters Skye's apartment.

"Almost," she calls back from the bathroom. "Just make yourself comfortable."

"Already am," he replies, moving into the kitchen to find something to snack on.

A few minutes later, while he is raiding the cabinets, Skye emerges from the bathroom and enters the kitchen.

"So, do I look completely ridiculous?"

Grant turns his head to look at her and a smile begins to grow on his lips when he sees her. She's wearing a pink cap sleeve dress that reaches down to mid-thigh with a slightly plunging neckline. Her hair is waved and hanging down on both shoulders. She has a pair of small black heels on her feet.

He closes the cabinet door and shakes his head, "Not ridiculous at all." He moves towards her, "You are beautiful."

Skye smiles back, "Thanks." She reaches up and smoothes out the lapels of his jacket, "You look pretty handsome yourself."

"Thanks. Are you ready for the gala?"

Skye takes a deep breath, "Honestly? I have no idea. I'm a little nervous but also kind of excited. How should I act while I'm there? Because I don't want people to look at me like I'm crazy."

"Just act like yourself," he smiles, placing his hands on her arms reassuringly. "I've already been to enough of these things with super snobby, self-absorbed women. I don't want you to be another one of them. Just act like your wonderful self and if someone has a problem with that, they can talk to me."

"You're so good to me," she grins, tilting her head back to look at him while she leans forward to hug him.

"I know," he smiles, leaning down to capture her lips. When he pulls away, he smiles, "Shall we go to the gala?"

"We shall," Skye smiles.

"Good. But first, we have to do something else," he wraps one of his arms around her and holds her close against his side. He holds his phone up in front of their faces, "Smile."

"What are you doing?" she asks him.

"I'm taking a picture for Instagram."

"That's how you're going to tell the world we're together? Through Instagram?"

He smiles and nods his head, "Mm-hmm. I have quite the following on social media; it'll get the message across to many, many people."

"If you say so."

"I do say so," he replies. "This is the perfect way. Of course, that does mean that at the gala a lot of people will most likely ask me questions about our relationship. They might even try and corner you too."

"Wait, really?"

He nods his head, "Yeah. It can be a bit overbearing, but it is what it is."

Skye takes a deep breath, "Well whatever it is, I'm ready for it."

Grant smiles, "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Skye smiles back, "It may have come up."

"Well I love you. So, so much."

"I love you too."

He leans forward and gives her a quick kiss. When he pulls back, he holds the phone back up and looks at the camera.

Skye lets out a sigh and then looks at the camera as well, smiling wide.

Grant smiles and then snaps the photo, bringing it down so he can see it.

"That is a great picture," he smiles down at Skye. "Perfection in a single shot."

Skye rolls her eyes, "Stop being so cheesy."

"You love it," he grins.

Skye shrugs, "Maybe."

He chuckles and then looks to his phone, hitting the Next button and then tapping in the caption box.

_The most beautiful woman in the world is my date tonight. #foreveroffthemarket #almosttwoyearsandcounting #lovethisbeauty #neverbeenhappier_

**Author's Note:**

> So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below.
> 
> Also, if any of you are interested. I need some twitter handles for my other Skyeward story, Luck of the Draw and making them up is too difficult. If you don't mind your handle being out there for the world to see, let me know. I need ten more. Thanks. :)
> 
> Until next time,  
> Jellybean96 out!


End file.
